


That Guy With The Voice

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cas could totally be the tech-support guy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush on that guy on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy With The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter
> 
> A few months ago, cloudyjenn and I made a list of prompts for ficlets that were basically excuses to get Cas on his knees. This one involves office worker!Dean and tech support!Cas.

"Excuse me, Mr Winchester?"

Dean turns towards the voice, silently praying for it to belong to an attractive face. Maybe it's a little shallow of him, but a voice like that _has_ to belong to a smoking hot face and body.

"I'm Castiel Novak."

"The tech support guy, right," Dean says with a smile that's maybe a little too wide, because damn, Castiel is every bit as sexy as his voice suggests. Intense blue eyes and a firm jawline, sharp cheekbones and a mess of dark hair; everything Dean never knew he always wanted.

"You have a pretty recognisable voice," he adds, swallowing a little thickly when Castiel just tilts his head and frowns in a way that's ridiculously endearing. He looks like he can't quite figure out if Dean is insulting or complimenting him. It fits with the idea of Castiel that Dean has built up from their previous conversations - always over the phone before now - and it's nice to finally know the kind of face Castiel is pulling on the other end of the line when Dean says something he doesn't understand.

It takes almost a minute for Dean to realise that he's just looking at Castiel while Castiel looks at him. He clears his throat and nods his head towards his computer.

"Go ahead and work your magic," he says. 

Castiel steps up beside the desk and sinks gracefully to his knees. Dean tries very hard not to picture a similar action in a completely different setting. Preferably one that involves nudity. 

He's so busy trying to convince his dick not to embarrass him that he barely notices when Castiel leans forward, bracing one forearm on Dean's desk and reaching across with his free hand. Dean doesn't notice until Castiel's fingertips brush against the back of his hand where it sits beside his mouse. He starts and pulls his hand out of the way.

Castiel doesn't appear to notice Dean's reaction, his attention mostly focused on Dean's computer. He leans even closer to the desk, to Dean's monitor, and by default, to Dean.

Dean swallows hard and forgets how to breathe.

"How did you do this?" Castiel asks.

"I have absolutely no idea," Dean admits. Computers have never really been his strong point. 

Castiel points and clicks around like the professional he is and Dean has no idea what he's doing but it's clearly working because Castiel isn't getting those stupid bloody error messages every five seconds.

"You know company policy is that we can't check our personal emails on office computers, right?" Castiel asks after a too-long period of silence. It takes Dean a second to process what Castiel says, distracted as he was with trying to come up with a suitably casual yet irresistible way of asking the guy to dinner.

"Uh, yeah," he says sheepishly.

"It's not my place to stop you," Castiel continues, "but you should at least take care when you do. Are you aware of how best to guard against spam mail and viruses?"

"Like I said on the phone, computers aren't really my thing," Dean says. He thinks he should feel insulted by what Castiel is saying, but Castiel looks utterly focused on the task at hand - and Dean is busy wondering how it would feel to have that kind of focus on him.

"I could teach you the basics if you'd like," Castiel says. "It would probably cut my workload in half if I did."

Well, okay, that was a little insulting. Dean is about to protest when he sees the faintest glimmer of amusement in Castiel's eyes.

"But then what would you do with your time?" Dean asks.

"I'm sure I could think of something," Castiel says. Dean mentally curses Castiel's poker face; he has no idea if Castiel is flirting, joking, or being deadly serious.

"Okay, so teach me," Dean says.

"I can't right now," Castiel replies. "I'll stop by at the end of the day, if you don't mind staying back. It won't take long."

"Yeah, okay," Dean says. He had plans with Victor and the guys, but he's sure they won't mind him being late. They've had to listen to him pining for Castiel's voice for two months now, they'd probably be cheering him on if they could.

"Excellent. You can buy me dinner after," Castiel says.

Dean double-takes. 

"What?"

"I don't work overtime for free, Dean. And there are nineteen other tech support workers in this building, but not one of them has had a call from you since you first got my line."

Dean is so busted. 

"Wait, how do you know I haven't called anyone else?" 

Castiel just smiles. "I'll see you at five, Dean."


End file.
